The Legend Of God Slayers
by Ren Akatsuki
Summary: Aku selalu dikucilkan dan diasingkan oleh semua orang. Aku dijauhi gara-gara kekuatan mengerikan yang ada di tubuhku. / Aku, Uzumaki Naruto bertekad akan merubah padangan semua orang terhadapku dan menjadi seorang penyihir sejati. /(Bad summary) / godlike Naru.
1. Prolog

**The Legend Of God Slayer**

**Story By : Ren Akatsuki**

**Summary : Aku selalu dikucilkan dan diasingkan oleh semua orang. Aku dijauhi gara-gara kekuatan mengerikan yang ada di tubuhku. / Aku, Uzumaki Naruto bertekad akan merubah padangan semua orang terhadapku dan menjadi seorang penyihir sejati. /(Bad summary) / godlike Naru.**

**Disclaimer : saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan fairy tail dan Naruto.**

**Genre : Adventure & Fantasy**

**Raiting : T**

**Pair : undecided. (mungkin ada yang mau mengusulkan.)**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepatan, Typo (maybe)**

* * *

"Minggir kau bocah. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan kami. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas tinggal disini. Kau hanyalah monster dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan, jadi jangan pernah kembali kemari lagi. " ucap seorang ibu-ibu yang membentak seorang bocah pirang berusia lima tahun.

Terlihat beberapa anak seusia bocah tadi berdiri di belakang ibu-ibu tadi dan melayangkan tatapan mengejek dan menghina pada anak itu.

Bocah yang dibentak tadi tidak lain adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto lengkapnya. Dia saat ini berada di depan sebuah panti asuhan di sebuah desa di wilayah bagian timur fiore. Alasan kenapa dia berada di sana adalah karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia lahir dan tempat tinggalnya sekarang adalah panti asuhan.

Namun saat ini dia diusir oleh pemilik panti asuhan tadi. Alasannya adalah Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat membahayakan. Semua benda yang disentuh oleh Naruto akan lenyap menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya. Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari dan tidak mampu untuk mengontrol kekuatannya itu.

Naruto pun berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, bukan hanya pihak panti asuhan saja yang tidak menyukainya, tapi semua penduduk di desa itu juga tidak menyukai kehadiran Naruto. Mereka bahkan cenderung menjauhi Naruto.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya sudah keluar dari desa yobus –desa tempat tinggal Naruto. Dihadapannya, hamparan hutan yang luas sudah menantinya. Karena sudah kelelahan berjalan, Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah salah satu pohon.

Saking lelahnya, dia sampai ketiduran. Wajar, bagi seorang bocah yang berjalan jauh tanpa bekal makanan ataupun minuman bisa bertahan, itu sudah luar biasa.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya dia mendapati seorang kakek-kakek sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga bocah. " kata kakek tersebut.

"Umm, anda siapa jiji ? "

"Oh aku, perkenalkan namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi. Aku adalah orang tua yang suka mengembara. Karena berjalan cukup jauh, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat di sini dan tidak sengaja aku menemukanmu tengah tertidur di sini. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa disini, bukankah berbahaya bagi seorang anak kecil sendirian di hutan ? "

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan aku seorang yatim piatu. " ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedih.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut saja denganku. Kebetulan aku hanya tinggal sendirian di rumahku. "

"Apa kau yakin jiji ? apa kau tidak takut denganku. Biasanya orang-orang akan langsung menjauhiku bila melihatku. "

"Kenapa harus takut ? apa yang ditakuti dari anak manis sepertimu ? " kata Hiruzen dengan senyumannya.

"Semua benda yang aku sentuh akan lenyap menjadi cahaya, dan aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang ada di tubuhku ini. "

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, aku akan melihatnya. " ucap Hiruzen. Naruto menurut saja dan mendekati kakek tua itu.

Hiruzen menepuk kepala Naruto, mencoba membaca kekuatan dari Naruto. "Kau memang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar nak. Hanya saja kau saat ini masih belum bisa mengontrolnya. Tapi aku yakin, kau akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat kelak. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan melatihmu."

"Benarkah ? " ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar. Hiruzen mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi. Bagaimana denganmu ? "

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. salam kenal jiji. "

Naruto langsung saja melompat-lompat kegirangan bagaikan anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan. Pasalnya, sejak kecil belum pernah ada satu orangpun yang perhatian padannya. Baru kali ini saja ada orang yang begitu perhatian padanya.

'Hm, kekuatan anak ini sungguh luar biasa. Jika sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah, maka dunia ini bisa kacau. Kupikir god slayer hanya legenda dan tidak pernah ada. Tapi legenda itu sudah menjadi kenyataan sekarang.' Pikir Hiruzen. Dengan itu, Hiruzen dan Naruto berjalan ke arah tujuannya, yaitu rumah dari Hiruzen.

..

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah tua. Ukuran dari rumah itu tidak terlalu besar dan bentuknya pun tidak terlalu bagus. Letak dari rumah itu sendiri di tepi sungai dan hutan. tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai.

"Hei Naruto, tadi kau bilang tidak punya orang tua bukan ? " celetuk Hiruzen tiba-tiba saat mereka sampai di dalam rumah.

"Ya. Ada apa kau menanyakan ini jiji ? "

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi cucuku, bagaimana ? "

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh orang tua ini. Naruto langsung saja menghambur memeluk Hiruzen dan mengangguk. Dia tentu saja sangat senang karena sejak kecil, dia belum mengenal kasih sayang dari orang tua.

**Time Skip 10 Years…**

"Hei Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita sparing hari ini. Aku juga ingin tahu seberapa besar kekuatanmu saat ini. " ucap Hiruzen.

Naruto yang sedang asyik memancing di tepi sungai di dekat rumahnya menoleh. "Apa kau yakin jiji ? aku yang sekarang bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu jika aku mau. "

"Kau jangan meremehkanku Naruto. Begini-begini, dulunya aku ini adalah penyihir tingkat S yang tergabung di salah satu guild paling elit di fiore. "

"Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu jiji, tapi ini memang kenyataan. Namun jika kau memaksa, akan kuikuti keinginanmu itu. "

Naruto berdiri dan meletakan pancingnya. Dia memandang kakeknya dengan percaya diri. "Jangan menahan diri jiji. Jika kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhmu, maka kau tidak akan bisa bertahan melawanku. "

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah Naruto. " dan setelah mengatakan itu, tekanan sihir yang besar langsung keluar dari tubuh Hiruzen. Tanah yang dipijaknya pun retak. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping.

Tiga buah lingkaran sihir tercipta di depan Hiruzen dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Satu yang ditengah mengeluarkan sebuah pusaran angin yang cukup besar dan bergerak ke arah Naruto. Lalu, air sungai yang ada di sampingnya juga mulai bergerak membentuk pusaran air yang mengarah pada Naruto pula. Kedua serangan tadi menyatu dan membentuk sebuah pusaran raksasa yang menghancurkan tanah yang dilewatinya.

"Unison Raid, eh ! kau butuh lebih dari itu kek. " setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Telapak tangannya langsung diselimuti oleh cahaya hitam putih.

Serangan unison raid tadi menghantam telak Naruto. Tapi serangan tersebut lenyap saat menyentuh telapak tangan Naruto yang berbalut cahaya. "Sudah kubilang tadi jiji, kau butuh lebih dari itu untuk menyerangku. " ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Kau jangan sombong dulu Naruto. Ingat pelajaran dasar yang aku berikan padamu, jangan pernah meremehkan lawan selemah apapun dia. " setelah Hiruzen mengucapkan itu, di belakang Naruto, tanah mulai mencuat dan membentuk ratusan tombak berbentuk runcing.

Sedetik kemudian semua tanah tadi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menghujam tubuh Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya menyeringai. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai tertutupi oleh cahaya putih dan beberapa saat sebelum serangan tadi menghantam tubuhnya, dia menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya.

Naruto muncul dan menghilang lagi meninggalkan bekas kilatan-kilatan cahaya. Dia melakukan itu berulang-ulang sehingga lawannya akan kebingungan kemana Naruto akan muncul.

"Sungguh kecepatan yang luar biasa. Tidak salah jika aku memberimu julukan 'Dewa kecepatan dari timur '…. Lalu bagaimana jika dengan ini. " Hiruzen menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir dan dari dalam sana, terlontar peluru udara yang menyerang ke berbagai arah.

Tidak terhitung jumlahnya peluru yang ditembakan, namun tidak satupun yang mengenai Naruto. Kecepatan angin dari sihir Hiruzen tidak mampu menyaingi kecepatan cahaya dari Naruto.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul tepat di belakang Hiruzen. "Aku tidak akan menahan diriku jiji. Rasakan ini. "

"**Koujin No Goken!** "

Cahaya berwarna kehitaman menyelimuti tinju Naruto yang diarahkan kepada Hiruzen. Tepat sebelum tinju itu mengenai Hiruzen, sebuah dinding tanah muncul di belakang Hiruzen dan melindunginya.

**Blarr…**

Hiruzen terpental cukup jauh setelah menerima pukulan sihir yang cukup keras dari Naruto hingga dinding tanah yang melindunginya remuk.

"Kau sungguh hebat jiji. Mungkin jika aku bukanlah god slayers, aku pasti sudah kalah tadi. Sihir pengendalian alam-mu memang kuat. " ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Hiruzen dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak Naruto. Kaulah yang hebat. Kau memiliki potensi dan bakat untuk menjadi penyihir yang hebat. Dengan kekuatanmu yang saat ini, kau mungkin sudah setara dengan para penyihir tingkat S di luaran sana. " ucap Hiruzen sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja jiji, sepertinya aku memukulmu terlalu keras tadi. "

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku sangat senang sekali. Aku sampai saat ini masih tidak menyangka bisa memiliki murid sekaligus cucu yang kekuatannya sangat hebat sepertimu. " ucap Hiruzen yang berjalan masuk ke rumahnya diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Saat di depan pintu rumah, tiba-tiba saja Hiruzen jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya. Naruto yang melihatnya dari belakang panik, langsung saja ia membopoh tubuh kakeknya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa kek ? jangan-jangan pukulanku tadi memang telah melukai tubuhmu. "

"T-tidak Naruto. Sejak awal kita bertemu #uhuk… aku memang sudah memiliki penyakit ini. Namun #uhuk… aku menahannya sampai saat ini karena #uhuk… aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan bertahan hidup sampai kau bisa menguasai seluruh kekuatanmu. #uhuk… tapi sepertinya tubuhku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. " ucap Hiruzen sambil terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan darah.

"Tidak kek. Kau akan tetap hidup. Aku akan pergi ke kota dan mencarikan penyihir yang bisa menyembuhkanmu. " ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Naruto. #uhuk… Sudah terlambat. Aku tidak akan bertahan #uhuk… lebih lama lagi. Namun sebelum hidupku ini berakhir, #uhuk… pergilah ke kota magnolia. Di sana ada sebuah guild #uhuk… terkuat di fiore. Bergabunglah ke sana, dan#uhuk… nama guild itu adalah Fairy Tail. " dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Hiruzen menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dunia ini.

"TIDAK… JIJI…." Teriak Naruto sambil memeluk raga kakeknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Kini Naruto tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan. Sudah dua hari sejak kematian kakeknya. Naruto memang bersedih, tapi ia harus menjalankan amanat terakhir dari kakeknya. Kini, tujuannya adalah kota magnolia.

Surai pirangnya yang panjang bergerak-gerak karena teriup angin. Naruto sendiri memakai sebuah kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan celana berwarna oranye. Dia juga memakai armbands di kedua tangannya. Sebuah perban berwarna putih melilit kedua sikunya. Naruto juga mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna coklat yang menutup seluruh badannya.

'Sebelum ke magnolia, aku harus melewati kota hargeon terlebih dahulu. Kudengar, ada sorang penyihir yang dijuluki salamander disana. Mungkin aku bisa menantangnya bertarung sebentar sebelum ke magnolia.' Pikir Naruto.

"Akan kutunjukan pada dunia dan semua orang. Sihir pembunuh dewa. Lost magic 'Kouen No Metsujin Mahou'. " ucap Naruto mantap.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Gimana mina-san sekalian. Karena terlalu sering menonton anime fairy tail, saya jadi dapat ide untuk membuat fic ini. Ren akan meminta saran pada untuk menentukan pair di fic ini, jadi tolong dijawab ya. Saya tunggu review dari kalian semua.**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Hai minna-san sekalian. Ren kembali lagi nih. Dari hasil polling kemarin banyak yang mengusulkan pair dari fic ini dengan NaruErza. Baiklah Ren akan mewujudkannya. Dan arigatou buat yang sudah mereview dan favs/follow fic ini.**

**The Legend Of God Slayer**

**Story By : Ren Akatsuki**

**Summary : Aku selalu dikucilkan dan diasingkan oleh semua orang. Aku dijauhi gara-gara kekuatan mengerikan yang ada di tubuhku. / Aku, Uzumaki Naruto bertekad akan merubah padangan semua orang terhadapku dan menjadi seorang penyihir sejati. /(Bad summary) / godlike Naru.**

**Disclaimer : saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Fairy Tail dan Naruto.**

**Genre : Adventure & Fantasy**

**Raiting : T**

**Pair : NaruErza**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepatan, Typo (maybe)**

* * *

Kota hargeon. Kota yang banyak sekali penduduknya. Di kota ini juga ramai dengan para penduduk yang berlalu lalang melakukan aktifitasnya. Tidak terkecuali dengan pemuda pirang ini. Dia juga sedang berjalan-jalan di kota ini.

Naruto sebenarnya bisa saja langsung melewati kota ini dan menuju ke magnolia dengan menaiki kereta api. Namun karena ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakan kakinya di kota besar, jadi dia ingin melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu.

Saat Naruto melihat sebuah toko sihir, dia langsung saja menuju ke sana. Naruto berfikir, mungkin ia bisa menemukan benda sihir yang membuatnya tertarik. Saat dia masuk ke dalam, Naruto melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan pemilik toko.

Naruto mendekati pemilik toko tersebut. Ternyata dua orang tadi tengah tawar menawar sebuah benda. Setelah mendekat dan mendengar lebih jelas percakapan dua orang tadi, ternyata wanita tadi uangnya kurang untuk membeli benda yang ditawar tadi. Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu wanita tadi karena ia ingat tentang pelajaran yang diberikan kakeknya yaitu kita harus membantu seseorang yang sedang kesusahan meskipun kita tidak mengenalnya.

Naruto menepuk bahu wanita tadi. "Um, maaf nona. Apa kau kekuarangan uang untuk membeli kunci itu ? kalau kau mau aku bisa meminjamkan beberapa uangku padamu. "

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu terima kasih ya-" kalimat Lucy menggantung.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. "

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto. " setelah mengucapkan itu wanita tadi menerima uang pemberian Naruto dan segera membeli sebuah kunci perak.

Wanita tadi keluar bersama Naruto dari toko tadi. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin melihat-lihat toko itu dulu, namun wanita tadi mengajaknya keluar sebentar untuk berbicara.

"Sebelum kita berbicara, perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Panggil saja Lucy. "

"Lucy ya. Sebenarnya kau membeli kunci tadi untuk apa ? "

"Aku adalah seorang stellar mage. Dengan kunci ini aku bisa memanggil arwah bintang. Dan ini adalah kunci perak. Dan masih ada kunci yang lebih hebat dari kunci perak yaitu kunci emas. Konon hanya dua belas jumlahnya di dunia ini. Dan aku punya tiga sekarang. "

"Hmm, stellar mage ya. Aku belum pernah dengar sih karena dulu aku tinggal di desa. "

"Oh ya Naruto, sebenarnya kau sedang apa di kota ini ? jika dilihat dari penampilanmu kau habis melakukan perjalanan panjang. "

"Sebenarnya aku hanya lewat saja di kota ini karena tujuanku adalah magnolia. Aku ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. "

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu tujuan kita sama. Aku juga ingin bergabung ke Fairy Tail karena di sana terdapat para penyihir hebat. "

Saat mereka tengah asyik berbincang, mereka mendapati sekumpulan wanita tengah mengerumuni sesuatu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Saat berada lebih dekat, ternyata wanita-wanita tadi meneriakan 'Salamander-sama'.

Setelah berhasil menerobos para kerumunan, Naruto dan Lucy akhirnya bisa melihat seorang pria dengan tampang playboy tengah memamerkan kekuatan sihirnya.

**-Naruto POV-**

Jadi itu orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai salamander. Kupikir dia adalah penyihir yang kuat, namun ia hanyalah seorang yang suka memamerkan sihirnya. Benar-benar mengecewakan. Saat aku melihat ke samping, Lucy tengah memasang ekspresi yang aneh. Matanya berbinar dengan wajah yang memerah. Tapi bukan hanya Lucy, melainkan semua wanita di sini juga memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Ada yang aneh disini. Apa orang itu menggunakan semacam sihir hipnotis sehingga para wanita yang melihatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan langsung kepadanya.

Saat aku mencoba mendekat ke arah si salamander tadi, tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut pink muncul dan menyenggol tubuh Lucy. Seketika itu ekspresi Lucy menjadi normal kembali.

"Hei kau ! Apa kau salamander ? " tanya pria berambut pink tadi.

"Iya. Itulah aku, si salamander. " jawab pria tadi dengan nada yang sombong.

Tiba-tiba saja pria berambut pink tadi meninju wajah si salamander dengan tangan yang sudah diselimuti oleh api. Sontak saja si salamander tadi terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding hingga retak.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan bocah pink sialan! " geram si salamander sambil mencoba berdiri. Dia menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu brengsek. Kau pikir kau siapa, berani-beraninya mengaku sebagai salamander. Akulah salamander yang asli, Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Tail. " ucap si pink sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

Seketika itu wajah si salamander langsung memucat setelah mendengar perkataan dari si pink.

"Oi oi, tunggu dulu. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang merupakan salamander asli. " ucapku sambil menatap mereka berdua.

Si salamander menembakan sebuah api berwarna keunguan ke langit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi beberapa menit berselang puluhan orang berdatangan sambil membawa senjata tajam. Mereka semua berdiri di depan si salamander.

"Apa boleh buat. Kalau memang sudah ketahuan, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalian cepat tangkap semua wanita yang disana dan habisi pria berambut pink dan pirang itu. " puluhan orang tadi berlari ke arahku dan si pink.

Aku mendekati si pink dan menepuk bahunya. "Hei teman, biar aku yang mengatasi segerombolan sampah ini. Kau urus saja salamander gadungan itu. "

"Benarkah ? apa kau tidak apa-apa melawan mereka sendirian ? "

"Jangan remehkan aku pink. Lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik. Aku akan membukakan jalan untukmu." ucapku padanya. "Lucy kau bantu si pink ini. "

Aku menyibakkan jubah yang menutup seluruh tubuhku. Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di bawah kakiku. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku ke samping sambil melafalkan sebuah mantra.

"Cahaya putih yang suci. "

"Cahaya hitam yang abadi. "

"Datang berkumpul dan bersatulah. "

"Hukumlah para pembuat kejahatan. "

"Meringkuklah dalam ketakutan. "

"**Great Light Canon!** "

Aku menembakan cahaya putih di tangan kananku dan cahaya hitam di tangan kiriku. Kedua cahaya tadi berputar dan menyatu membentuk sebuah serangan penghancur yang dahsyat. Semua bandit dan penjahat suruhan salamander tadi lenyap tak berbekas.

Dua orang manusia di belakangku terbengong dengan mulut terbuka melihat kemampuanku yang kutunjukan tadi. Dua orang itu adalah Natsu dan Lucy.

"Hei apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat kejar salamander gadungan itu. " ucapku membuyarkan lamunan Natsu dan Lucy.

**-Naruto POV End-**

Natsu dan Lucy berlari mengejar salamander gadungan tadi. Mereka melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran sampai mengelilingi kota. Namun salamander palsu tadi salah belok dan menemui sebuah gang buntu. Mau tak mau ia harus berhadapan dengan Natsu.

Natsu melompat sangat tinggi dengan kaki yang terdorong oleh api.

"**Karyuu No Kagizume!** "

Natsu memutar tubuhnya dan menghantamkan tendangannya yang sudah terselimuti oleh api yang membara. "Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi brengsek. " geram Natsu.

Salamander palsu tadi jatuh berlutut dengan tanah yang dipijakinya retak akibat efek dari tendangan milik Natsu. Lucy maju ke depan Natsu sambil membawa sebuah kunci emas. "Aku akan menghabisimu sialan karena kau tadi berniat menculiku. "

"**Hirako No Tobira! Taurus!** "

Sebuah sapi berbadan kekar dengan membawa sebuah kapak di punggungnya muncul di depan lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan oleh Lucy. "Taurus, cepat habisi orang itu. " perintah Lucy pada sapi tersebut.

"Ha'i Lucy-hime. " Taurus mencabut kapak besar yang ada di punggungnya dan berlari ke arah salamander palsu tadi.

Salamander tadi mencoba berdiri walaupun tubuhnya masih sakit akibat serangan Natsu tadi. Dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir di depan badannya dan menembakan ratusan bola api berwarna keunguan ke segala arah.

Taurus menangkis semua bola api yang mengarah padanya dengan kapak yang digenggamnya. Dia kemuadian hendak menebas salamander tadi, namun salamander tadi menciptakan sebuah api berbentuk spiral tinggi untuk pijakannya. Dia kemudian menciptakan sebuah bola api raksasa di atas kepalanya dan menembakannya ke arah Lucy.

Natsu yang berdiri di samping Lucy segera berlari ke depannya dan melindunginya. Sebuah ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar tercipta setelah bola api tadi mengenai Natsu.

"NATSUU…" Lucy berteriak dan hendak menyelamatkannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti setelah dihalangi oleh seekor kucing biru yang muncul entah dari mana dan terbang dihadapannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Api tidak akan mempan terhadap Natsu. " ucap kucing biru tadi.

"HUAAA… ada kucing yang bisa bicara dan terbang. " jerit Lucy saat melihat sebuah fenomena aneh yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Hei kau jangan takut. Aku ini adalah partnernya Natsu. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Happy. " ucap kucing biru tadi. Lucy hanya menghela nafas setelah melihat kucing di depannya itu tidak berbahaya.

Kobaran api yang mengelilingi Natsu lenyap seketika meinggalkan Natsu yang masih berdiri kokoh tanpa luka bakar sedikitpun. Sedikit seringai terpampang di wajahnya. "Setelah makan aku semakin bersemangat, bakayarou. " Natsu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Karyuu No Hõkõ!** "

Semburan api bersekala besar langsung menerjang tubuh si salamander gadungan hingga dia jauh terdorong sampai ujung kota. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan sihir Natsu pun bukan main. Hampir setengah kota terbakar akibat ulahnya. Sungguh sihir api yang mematikan.

Naruto muncul dengan kilatan berwarna putih tepat di belakang Natsu dan Lucy. "Hei kalian berdua. Apa pertarungannya sudah selesai ? sepertinya para pasukan dari dewan sihir akan datang kesini sebentar lagi, kita harus secepatnya pergi jika tidak ingin tertangkap. " ucap Naruto yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Mereka bertiga pun lari meninggalkan kota tersebut. Mereka sengaja tidak memakai kereta api karena disana pasti sudah dicegat oleh para pasukan dewan sihir. Mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki lewat hutan.

"Um, Natsu. Kau bilang tadi kalau kau dari Fairy Tail. Bisakah kau mengatarkanku dan Naruto kesana, soalnya kami berdua juga ingin bergabung ke guild itu. " ucap Lucy yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

Natsu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap Lucy. "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati aku akan mengantar kalian. " ucap Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hei Natsu, sebelum kita ke Fairy Tail. Maukah kau bertarung sebentar denganku. Sepertinya kekuatan seorang dragon slayers api sangat kuat saat kulihat tadi. " ucap Naruto.

"Aku belum mengenalmu tapi kau sudah mengajaku bertarung. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau terluka pirang. "

"Oh ya, aku lupa memeperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Aku adalah seorang penyihir cahaya." Balas Naruto. 'Dan juga seorang god slayers cahaya.' Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kuterima tantanganmu Naruto. Mumpung disini ada lahan yang luas untuk tempat bertarung kita berdua. Tapi aku tidak akan menahan diri, karena tadi kau menunjukan kekuatan yang begitu hebat. Jadi bisa kusimpulkan kalau kau juga seorang penyihir yang hebat. " ucap Natsu bersemangat.

Kini mereka berdua berdiri di atas luasnya hamparan hijau rerumputan. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Memperlihatkan tatapan semangat yang membara dari mata mereka. Lucy yang berada tidak jauh dari sana hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan dua orang itu walaupun mereka baru saling mengenal.

"Happy, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka saling bertarung ? " tanyanya pada kucing biru di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Natsu adalah maniak penggila pertarungan, jadi dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi orang yang bernama Naruto itu, dia pasti punya kekuatan yang besar sehingga berani menantang sang salamander dari Fairy Tail. "

* * *

.

"Aku akan mulai duluan Naruto. " ucap Natsu sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto. Dia menyiapkan tinjunya yang sudah terlapisi oleh api. Naruto melepas jubahnya dan menampakan tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya

"**Karyuu No Tekken!** "

Tinju keras dari Natsu berhasil ditahan oleh satu tangan kanan Naruto. Tinju itu sangat keras hingga membuat tanah di belakang Naruto hancur, namun itu tidak membuat Naruto bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa Natsu! Apa Cuma segini saja kekuatan dari seorang pembunuh naga! " cibir Naruto saat melihat wajah kaget Natsu.

Natsu melompat mundur. Dia kemudian terbang dengan api di kakinya sebagai dorongan. Dia membuat sebuah bola api raksasa dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto sambil berteriak.

"**Karyuu No Kõen!** "

Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan cahayanya sedetik sebelum bola api tersebut melahapnya. Dia muncul tepat di belakang Natsu yang tengah melayang di udara dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan di tengkuk Natsu. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Natsu terjatuh dengan sangat keras diatas tanah.

Natsu hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya kalau saja ia bukan petarung yang tangguh. Dia berdiri dengan api yang menyala di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Naruto melapisi kedua tangannya dengan cahaya berwarna keemasan. Dia melesat ke arah Natsu sambil melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Natsu hampir menghidari semua serangan dari Naruto, namun dia masih kalah cepat dengan Naruto.

Natsu memperbesar kobaran api yang ada di tubuhnya. Dia kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, membuat api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya tersedot ke mulutnya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah mucul di depannya.

"**Karyuu No Hõkõ!** "

Natsu berteriak sambil menyemburkan api yang sangat besar dari mulutnya. Semburan tadi membuat hangus rerumputan yang dilewatinya. Sementara Naruto masih berdiri dengan santainya. Dia merentangkan satu tangan kirinya ke depan.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih seukuran tubuh manusia muncul di depan Naruto dan menahan semburan api dari Natsu. 'Ternyata apa yang dikatakan kakek memang benar. Kekuatan dragon slayers memang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan god slayers.' Pikir Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

Setelah serangan tadi berakhir, tampaklah Natsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya memandang Naruto. Dia tidak percaya karena serangan andalannya sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap Naruto.

"Cukup Natsu. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Jika diteruskan, maka kau bisa terbunuh jika menyaksikan kekuatan penuhku. " ucap Naruto sambil memungut kembali jubahnya yang tegeletak di tanah. Dia mengenakan kembali jubahnya. "Ayo Natsu. Mau sampai kapan kau terbengong di situ. Jangan hanya gara-gara sekali kalah denganku kau langsung patah semangat. Kau ini putra naga, jadi bersemangatlah untuk menjadi lebih kuat. "

"Yah, kau benar. Lain kali aku akan menantangmu dan mengalahkanmu. " ucap Natsu yang telah bersemangat lagi. Akhirnya ketiga manusia ini kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

..

..

..

..

..

"TADAIMA. " teriak Natsu sambil menendang pintu guild. Ya, mereka bertiga telah sampai di Fairy Tail.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali Natsu. Dan kau juga membawa anggota baru. " balas salah seorang dari dalam guild. Mereka bertiga segera memasuki guild. Tiba-tiba saja Natsu menerjang sesorang dan memukulnya. Lalu terjadilah perkelahian kecil, tapi lama kelamaan perkelahian tersebut semakin besar dan hampir semua orang disana ikut berkelahi.

Naruto dan Lucy hanya swetdrop berjamaah saat melihat tingkah para member dari Fairy Tail.

"Hai, apa kalian pendatang baru ? "

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati medapati seorang wanita cantik berambut perak panjang. "Hm, ha'i. Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka seperti itu. " jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah para anggota Fairy Tail yang masih bertarung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka sering melakukan itu. Perkenalkan, aku Mirajane. Aku disini menggantikan master yang tengah pergi ke rapat dewan sihir. " ucap perempuan tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan master dari Fairy Tail hari ini, tapi karena dia tidak ada maka aku akan menunggunya saja. " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah salah satu meja kosong di sana.

Perkelahian tadi masih terus berlanjut, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka semua. Dia lebih suka duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah buku sihir yang dibawanya dalam perjalanan.

Seorang wanita berambut biru sebahu mendekati meja dimana Naruto masih asyik membaca bukunya.

"Permisi, apa kau anggota baru di sini ? " Tanya wanita tersebut setelah duduk satu meja dengan Naruto.

Merasa ditanya Naruto pun menutup bukunya dan mendapati seorang gadis sudah di depannya. "Iya. Ada apa ? apa ada yang bisa kubantu ? "

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih. Aku Cuma ingin mengobrol denganmu saja karena kulihat kau tidak tertarik dengan perkelahian para laki-laki disini dan lebih suka membaca buku. "

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan perkelahian. Lebih baik aku membaca buku untuk memperdalam pengetahuanku tentang sihir dari pada melakukan perkelahian anak-anak seperti mereka. "

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Namaku Levi, aku dari tim Shadow Gear. "

"Aku Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu Levi. Dan apa itu tim Shadow Gear? "

"Itu adalah salah satu tim yang ada dalam Fairy Tail. Karena kau anggota baru jadi aku akan menjelaskannya. Di Fairy Tail, ada beberapa penyihir yang suka menjalankan misi bersama. Karena itulah, master member kita kebebasan untuk membentuk sebuah tim dan memilih anggota tim kita. "

"Jadi begitu. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Fairy Tail menjadi guild terkuat. Jadi semua yang ada disini sudah mempunyai tim masing-masing ya? "

"Kau salah Naruto. Memang hampir semua penyihir disini membentuk sebuah tim, namun ada juga beberapa orang yang tidak mempunyai tim dan lebih memilih menjalankan misi sendirian. "

"Siapa mereka Levi? "

"Mereka adalah para penyihir tingkat-S. Fairy Tail memang terkenal akan penyihirnya yang kuat, tapi sampai saat ini baru lima orang saja penyihir yang bergelar tingkat-S pada generasi ini. "

"Hanya lima? Padahal Fairy Tail adalah guild yang cukup besar dan jumlah membernya pun tidak sedikit. "

"Memang. Untuk menjadi penyihir tingkat-S disini tidaklah mudah. Banyak yang gagal dalam ujian kenaikan tingkat ini, dan setiap tahun hanya dipilih delapan penyihir saja yang mengikuti ujian kenaikan tersebut. "

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Levi bisakah kau menceritakan para penyihir tingkat-S tersebut. "

"Baiklah. Dari kelima penyihir tersebut, tiga diantaranya adalah laki-laki dan dua lainnya adalah perempuan. " Levi member jeda ucapannya. "Kau lihat orang yang di bar sana. " tunjuk Levi pada Mirajane. "Dia adalah salah satunya. Walaupun dia terlihat ramah dan sopan, tapi kalau dia serius, dia akan menjelma menjadi sosok yang menakutkan. Natsu pernah dengan bodohnya menantangnya bertarung. Dan hasilnya dia babak belur dihajar oleh Mira-san. "

"Sebenarnya sihir apa yang dimilikinya ? "

"Sihir take over. Demon take over tepatnya. Dia bisa berubah menjadi iblis dengan kekuatan yang menakutkan. Dan wanita terkuat selanjutnya yang juga adalah penyihir tingkat-S adalah Erza Scarlet. Dia dijuluki sebagai titania. "

"Titania Erza. Aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi belum pernah melihatnya. "

"Dia adalah wanita cantik berambut merah dengan muka yang sangar. Sampai saat ini, belum pernah ada orang yang berhasil mengajaknya untuk bergabung ke sebuah tim. "

Dan perbincangan panjang dua orang tersebut terus berlangsung. Mereka terus membahas tentang Fairy Tail. Sampai kedatangan master menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui master terlebih dahulu karena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Jaa Levi, senang bisa mengobrol denganmu. " dan dengan itu Naruto melenggang pergi untuk menemui masternya.

..

"Apa kau serius anak muda? " Tanya seorang kakek tua kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja master. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan memberimu sebuah titipan dari kakek sebelum dia meninggal. " Naruto mengeluarkan sebua kotak yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan memberikannya pada Makarov.

Makarov membuka kotak tersebut dengan beberapa manta sihir karena terpasang sebuah segel sihir yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh Makarov. Setelah kotak terbuka, Makarov mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di kotak tersebut.

Naruto hanya menunggu dengan cemas apa isi dari kotak tersebut pasalnya ia sendiri tidak bisa membukanya. Kakeknya menitipkan itu padanya sebelum ia meninggal. Makarov terlihat terkejut saat melihat apa isi dari kertas tersebut.

"Tadi kau bilang namamu Naruto bukan. Disini tertulis sebuah surat yang berisi tentang semua kekuatanmu dan hasil latihanmu terakhir dengan Hiruzen. Aku tidak menyangka Hiruzen mendapat murid yang berbakat dan tangguh sepertimu. Dan mulai hari ini aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi penyihir tingkat-S di Fairy Tail. " ucap Makarov dengan senyuman bangga.

"Benarkah itu master ? "

"Tentu saja. Hiruzen adalah teman lamaku, jadi aku percaya padanya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku akan merahasiakan statusmu sampai hari ujian kenaikan tingkat-S tiba. "

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak master. "

"Dan satu lagi, mulai sekarang kau akan satu tim dengan Erza. Aku sudah mencari-cari partner yang cocok untuknya, tapi belum ketemu juga. Aku tahu kalau Erza adalah penyihir yang kuat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah perempuan. Dia masih membutuhkan perlindungan dari seorang lelaki, dan dengan kemampuanmu aku yakin kau bisa menjaga Erza. "

"Baiklah master, aku akan melakukannya. Dan mulai dari sini, petualanganku akan dimulai. Aku pasti bisa menjadi penyihir terkuat di fiore. " ucap Naruto semangat.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**A/n : ren gak bisa berkata banyak. Hampir semua karakter disini OOC sifatnya. Dan yang lebih membingungkan adalah bagaimana sifat Erza nantinya. Ren masih pusing memikirkan itu. Mungkin ada yang mau memberi masukan tentang sifat Erza nantinya. Dan yang terakhir, semua sihir milik Naruto itu buatan saya sendiri, jadi kalo ada yang bingung bisa bertanya langsung ke saya.**


	3. Dangerous mission 1

**The Legend Of God Slayer**

**Story By : Ren Akatsuki**

**Summary : Aku selalu dikucilkan dan diasingkan oleh semua orang. Aku dijauhi gara-gara kekuatan mengerikan yang ada di tubuhku. / Aku, Uzumaki Naruto bertekad akan merubah padangan semua orang terhadapku dan menjadi seorang penyihir sejati. /(Bad summary) / godlike Naru.**

**Disclaimer : saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan Fairy Tail dan Naruto.**

**Genre : Adventure & Fantasy**

**Raiting : T**

**Pair : NaruErza**

**Warning : OOC, alur kecepatan, Typo (maybe)**

•

* * *

"Hoaam...! " ucap seorang pemuda pirang yang menguap dari balik selimutnya diikuti oleh geliatan kecil di tubuhnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Dia saat ini tinggal di sebuah apartemen.

Naruto segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto selesai dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Tentu saja bukan pakaian yang kemarin. Menurut Lucy, penampilannya yang kemarin itu sangat aneh, seperti orang asing saja. Jadi Naruto menuruti saran dari Lucy dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Naruto saat ini tengah memakai sebuah baju berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dengan sebuah rompi berwarna oranye tanpa lengan dan dibiarkan terbuka. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah sarung tangan tanpa jari berwarna biru di kedua tangannya. Juga sebuah perban berwarna putih yang melilit siku kanannya. Sebagai bawahan, Naruto mengenakan sebuah celana berwarna oranye sepertiga kakinya dan sebuah sendal berwarna biru. Juga sebuah kalung dengan gandul spiral tersemat di lehernya. Rambut pirang spikenya dibiarkan acak-acakan dan berdiri tegak.

Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup, Naruto segera pergi dan menuju ke guild. Hari ini ia akan melakukan misi perdananya. Saat sudah sampai di guild Naruto sudah sangat terkenal. Banyak penyihir yang menyapanya walaupun dia baru sehari di Fairy Tail. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Seperti biasa, suasana Fairy Tail sangat ramai. Juga diwarnai oleh perkelahian-perkelaian kecil. Tentu saja, hal itu dipicu oleh Natsu dan Gray yang saling mengejek. Entah kenapa dua orang itu sangat susah sekali untuk akur satu sama lain. Seperti air dan minyak.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur dengan hal itu. Dia lebih suka menyendiri dari pada keramaian. Saat ini, dia tengah berada di depan papan pekerjaan. Mencari sebuah pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya.

BRAK..!

Tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka dengan sangat keras dan menampakan seseorang dari sana.

"Semuanya, Erza sudah kembali. " teriak orang yang menggebrak pintu tadi. Sontak saja seluruh guild menjadi riuh. Banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik. Bahkan Gray dan Natsu yang masih asyik dengan perkelahian mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya. Hal itu tentu saja menarik perhatian Naruto. 'Apa Erza punya pengaruh sebesar ini terhadap guild sampai menarik perhatian semua orang.' Batin Naruto.

Seorang wanita berarmor dengan rambut merah berjalan masuk ke dalam gulid. Semua orang melihat orang itu dengan tatapan cemas. Kemudian wanita tersebut berhenti ditengah dan menatap semua orang dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

"Aku pulang. Apa master ada di sini? " Tanya wanita tadi.

"Oh selamat datang Erza. Master tidak ada. Dia sedang keluar untuk melakukan pertemuan. " jawab Mira.

"Begitu… baiklah. Kalian semua! Kudengar ada gosip yang tidak enak tentang fairy tail yang membuat masalah saat melakukan pekerjaan. Apa itu benar? " Tanya Erza sambil memberi tatapan menyelidik pada semua orang. Yang ditanya hanya keringat dingin.

"Cana mana sopan santunmu saat minum? Bigitar, kalau mau joget di luar sana. Wakaba debumu berhamburan. Nabu, apa kamu selalu bengong di depan papan pekerjaan? Lakukanlah pekerjaan. " ucap Erza yang menasehati semua orang.

"Natsu, Gray, apa kalian masih berkelahi? " Tanya Erza dengan wajah yang menyeramkan menurut mereka berdua. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya keringat dingin dengan merangkul pundak masing-masing sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Erza menghela nafas kemudian memincingkan matanya saat melihat sosok Naruto. "Dan kau anak baru, siapa namamu? "

Naruto menunjuk dirinya dan mendapat anggukan dari Erza. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. " ucapnya singkat. Lalu Naruto tiba-tiba teringat perkataan dari masternya kemarin. Dia langsung saja mendekati Erza dan menariknya keluar.

"Hei! " ucap Erza yang protes dengan perlakuan Naruto. Dia hendak berontak, tapi entah kenapa tenaga Naruto yang mencengkram tangannya jauh lebih besar.

"Sudahlah ikut saja. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. " ucap Naruto yang terus menarik Erza keluar dari guild.

Setelah agak jauh dari guild, Naruto akhirnya berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Erza dari cengkramannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku sampai menariku keluar dari guild? Kalau ini sampai bukan hal yang penting, aku akan menghajarmu tidak peduli kau orang baru atau lama. " ucap Erza ketus.

"Kau ini cantik tapi galak sekali. " gumam Naruto sangat pelan. Tapi sayangnya Erza mendengarnya.

Sedikit semburat merah tipis sempat mucul di pipi Erza, tapi hanya beberapa detik-sampai Naruto tidak menyadarinya- saja karena sudah digantikan oleh wajah seramnya. "Apa kau bilang? "

"Oh bukan apa-apa. " ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu karena itu adalah perintah langsung dari master. " ucap Naruto yang memberi jeda ucapannya.

"Mulai hari ini kita adalah satu tim. Dan kita akan melakukan pekerjaan bersama-sama. " ucap Naruto dengan serius.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa! Apa yang dipikirkan oleh master? "

"Ada apa Erza? Apa kau tidak senang satu tim denganku? "

"Bukan, aku sama sekali tidak masalah satu tim dengan siapapun. Tapi aku ragu kalau kau sanggup bertahan karena misi-misi yang aku lakukan sangat berbahaya. "

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba kekuatanku dulu Er-chan~? " ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

Alis Erza sedikit berkedut saat Naruto mengucapkan namanya dengan suffix '-chan' seolah-olah dia sudah kenal lama dengan Erza. 'Sok akrab sekali orang ini, padahal orang-orang tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu.' Batin Erza.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita akan-" sebelum sempat Erza menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah menyentuh pundaknya dan di detik berikutnya mereka berdua sudah menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwarna putih.

Kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah tanah lapang yang luas dan berada jauh dari kota. Erza Nampak terkejut dengan sihir milik Naruto yang mampu memindahkan dirinya dalam waktu sekejab. Tapi dia langsung menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan menatap lurus Naruto.

"Jadi apa kau serius mau bertarung denganku? Masih belum terlambat jika kau berubah pikiran. "

"Serang aku sekuat tenagamu Erza. " ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Tanpa menjawab, Erza mengeluarkan dua buah pedang dengan sihirnya. Tanpa ragu Erza melesat ke arah Naruto dan melayangkan tebasan-tebasan pedangnya. Tapi Naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah. Tebasan-tebasan tersebut semakin cepat dan bertenaga, tapi tidak satupun mengenai Naruto.

Erza mengangkat kedua pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan melakukan ayunan secara vertical. Pada saat itulah Naruto tidak menghindarinya dan menangkap kedua pedang yang mengincar kepalanya tersebut dengan tangan kosong. Sungguh tindakan yang gila pikir Erza.

Naruto sedikit menggunakan tenaganya dan meremas pedang tersebut. Dan hasilnya, pedang tersebut hancur menjadi sepihan-serpihan cahaya. Erza yang tersentak kaget langsung melompat ke belakang saat kedua pedangnya bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu. "

"**Kansõ! Raitei No Yoroi!** " (Requip! Lightning Empress Armor!)

Tubuh Erza diselimuti oleh cahaya putih dan di detik berikutnya dia sudah mengenakan sebuah armor unik dengan baju armor berwarna biru dengan flat besi di daerah dada, hiasan flat besi di pundak, dan sarung tangan dan sepatu dari besi berwarna biru. Erza juga mengenakan sebuah bando berpita putih yang terlihat manis. Dia juga memegang sebuah tombak. Di bawah mata tombak tersebut terdapat sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol sihir.

"Bersiaplah Naruto. " teriak Erza lantang. Dia melompat tinggi di udara dan memutar tombaknya di sana. Erza mengarahkan mata tombaknya ke Naruto. Dan disaat itulah mata tombak tersebut terbelah dua dan mengisi sebuah listrik. Di detik berikutnya Erza melesatkan sebuah tembakan listrik dengan intensitas yang cukup banyak.

Reaksi yang ditunjukan Naruto hanya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak kaget ataupun gentar. Seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya. Dengan sedikit gerakan Naruto merubah posisinya yang semula berdiri santai menjadi kuda-kuda bertarung. Dia memejamkan matanya dan aura tipis berwarna putih kehitaman mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat pelan.

"**Koujin No Senkouken!** " (Holy Light Fist of God Light!)

Naruto memukulkan tangannya ke depan dan mengeluarkan sebuah tembakan cahaya yang langsung melahap habis serangan listrik dari Erza. Lenyap tak bersisa. Tembakan tersebut berhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan Erza.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau menghentikan seranganmu? Bukankah itu sebuah kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku. "

"Kalau aku membiarkannya maka kau bisa lenyap Erza. Kita bertarung bukan untuk saling membunuh. Lagi pula mana tega aku membunuh wanita secantik dirimu. "

"Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh oleh kata-kata manismu. Jangan harap. " walaupun berucap demikian tapi di hati kecil Erza terbesit perasaan senang karena Naruto memujinya. Entah itu sebuah pujian atau sebuah rayuan belaka. Kini tubuh Erza diselimuti oleh cahaya lagi. Sepertinya ia masih belum puas dengan pertarungan singkat ini.

"**Kansõ! Tenrin No Yoroi!** " (Requip! Heavens Wheel Armor!)

Kini Erza sudah berganti armor kembali. Dia mengenakan sebuah baju tebuka terbuat dari besi dengan hiasan bunga besi, rok mengepul dengan flat besi di daerah atasnya, juga dua buah sayap yang tersusun dari pedang-pedang. Di tangannya juga tergenggam dua buah pedang. Sementara di belakangnya terdapat dua puluh pedang yang melayang-layang.

Naruto tidak dapat mengehentikan senyumannya yang keluar lagi. "Sungguh menakjubkan Erza. Aku merasa terhormat bisa menyaksikan secara langsung kekuatan dari titania yang mengerikan. " setelah berucap seperti itu, kedua lengan Naruto mulai tertutupi dan terselimuti oleh cahaya putih di kanan dan hitam di kiri.

Erza menggerakan tengannya ke depan seolah memerintah pedangnya untuk bergerak. Dan benar saja, kedua puluh pedang di belakangnya meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto. Saking cepatnya sampai pedang tersebut terlihat seperti cahaya.

Naruto memposisikan kedua tangannya ke depan. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Naruto menangkis semua pedang yang meluncur ke arahnya. Terdengar suara dentingan-dentingan besi yang sangat keras. Disaat semua serangan tersebut mereda, kini Naruto sudah dihadapkan lagi dengan sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru yang melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menghilang dengan kecepatannya dan muncul dengan cepat di depan Erza sambil meletakan tinju kanannya yang sudah dilapisi oleh cahaya putih. "Cukup Erza. Kurasa kau sudah berlebihan menyerangku. Ingat, kau hanya ingin menguji kekuatanku bukan? "

Erza akhirnya mengganti armornya ke armor biasa sambil menunduk. "Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. " ucapnya lirih. Naruto segera menurunkan tangannya sambil menghilangkan aura sihirnya. Dia mengamit tangan Erza dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Sudahlah Erza, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Biasanya orang-orang malah menjauhiku jika mereka melihat kemampuanku. " ucap Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya. Wajah Erza tiba-tiba saja memerah. Setengahnya gara-gara dia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak percaya pada Naruto sejak awal dan setengahnya lagi gara-gara melihat senyuman Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beberapa langkah dan menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwarna putih. Mereka berdua muncul kembali di depan guild fairy tail.

Naruto dan Erza berjalan beriringan saat memasuki guild. Naruto menaruh kedua lengannya ke belakang kepalanya sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas. Sedangkan Erza hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan matanya. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah bar untuk meminta misi.

"Hai Mira-san. Apa kau punya pekerjaan yang cocok untuk kami? " sapa Naruto pada Mirajane yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas.

"Oh tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ke atas untuk mengambilnya. "

Setelah menunggu berapa saat, akhirnya Mira turun dari lantai dua guild sambil membawa sebuah kertas. Dia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Naruto. "Sebenarnya master ingin menyerahkan misi ini kepada Gildarts-san karena misi ini sangat berbahaya sekali. Tapi dia sudah keburu menjalankan misi 100 tahun. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerahkan ini pada kalian. Toh master juga pasti akan sependapat denganku jika dia disini. "

Naruto melihat kertas misi itu. Di detik berikutnya dia langsung terbelalak kaget karena melihat seberapa banyak upah yang di dapatkan jika berhasil menyelesaikan misi tersebut.

"Apa ini serius? Hanya menangkap seorang buronan penyihir sampai hadiahnya 50 juta jewel. Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? "

"Jangan kaget Naruto. Ini sudah biasa untuk misi setingkat S jika hadiahnya begitu banyak. " kali ini Erza yang menyahut omongan Naruto.

"Erza benar Naruto-kun. Dan misi kali ini sangat berbahaya. Banyak guild yang gagal saat mencoba menangkap penyihir buronan ini. Buronan penyihir ini adalah seorang penyihir wanita yang sering meneror kota-kota kecil dan merampoknya. Dia sangat kuat, jadi berhati-hatilah saat melawannya. "

"Baiklah kami mengerti. " ucap Naruto. Dia menyerahkan kertas misi itu pada Erza. "Untuk saat ini kau yang akan memimpin tim ini Erza. Aku masih pemula dan belum pernah sekalipun menjalankan sebuah misi, tapi untuk urusan bertarung serahkan saja padaku. "

Erza menerima kertas misi itu dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Naruto mengernyit heran dengan tingkah laku Erza. Tadi marah-marah, tapi sekarang dia malah mengacuhkan Naruto. 'Perasaan wanita memang sulit ditebak.' Batin Naruto.

Erza berjalan di tengah kerumunan kota. Dia berhenti mendadak dan menoleh ke belakang. Di saat itulah Erza mendapati Naruto tengah membuntutinya dari tadi. "Apa sebenarnya maumu Naruto? Dari tadi kau terus mengikutiku. " ucap Erza saat Naruto sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, tapi tadi kau mengacuhkanku di guild. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengikutimu saja, sekalian aku juga ingin tahu dimana partnerku ini tinggal. " ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Erza hanya menghela nafas. Mau tak mau, ia membiarkan Naruto mengantarnya. Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke fairy hills, asrama khusus wanita. Saat mereka sampai, Erza berhenti dan menghadap Naruto.

"Cukup sampai sini saja Naruto. Ini adalah tempat khusus wanita, jadi tidak boleh ada satupun lelaki yang masuk ke sini. "

"Hm, baiklah. Besok aku tunggu di stasiun pukul 10. Atau apa aku perlu menjemputmu? "

"Tidak usah. " potong Erza cepat. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna putih.

* * *

**Apartemen Naruto**

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Dia memandangi langit-langit. 'Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar terus ya saat aku berdekatan dengan Erza. Apa jangan-jangan… ah itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu dulu. Berfikir tentang hal itu sangat merepotkan.' Batin Naruto.

**.o.O.o.**

Keesokan harinya Naruto sudah menunggu Erza di sebuah kursi di dekat kereta yang akan ia tumpangi. Ia memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang di stasiun. Naruto langsung swetdrop di tempat saat pandangannya tertuju ke arah seorang wanita berambut merah dengan barang bawaan yang begitu banyak. Itu adalah Erza.

"Kita hanya menjalankan misi selama beberapa hari saja Erza. Tapi kenapa kau membawa banyak barang seperti mau pindah saja! " Tanya Naruto saat Erza sudah di depannya.

"Terus, masalah buat loe? " balas Erza sinis.

'Kumat deh sifat galaknya. Kami-sama kuatkanlah hambamu ini.' Batin Naruto. Tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Erza, dia langsung memasuki kereta diikuti oleh Erza di belakangnya. Mereka berdua tidak sadar akan bahaya besar yang akan menantinya di dalam misi tersebut.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Oke cukup sampai disini saja. Ren udah menyiapkan chapter berikutnya dengan action tentunya. Ada yang bisa menebak siapakah lawan Naruto di chapter depan? Dan untuk hubungan NaruErza akan bertahap, untuk saat ini mereka hanya sebatas teman saja.**

**Dan maafkan Ren atas kelambatan updatenya. Minggu-minggu ini Ren disibukan oleh UAS. Jadi untuk pembuatan fic ditunda dulu. Arigatou buat yang sudah mereview fic ini. Dan bolehkah ren minta review dari kalian lagi.**


End file.
